


Sketches

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles For Tea [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren knows that, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Moblit is a life saver, canonverse, nude sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Okay an AU when Levi asks Moblit to make some NSFW (due to titan testing) images of Eren and Levi inspects Every. single. one. of. them. (You know getting too attached to the images but puts them away for safe keeping) Until he gets caught by Eren and awkward flirting ensues.Drabble based on above prompt.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Drabbles For Tea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Sketches

“… Me?”

Moblit picked at his nails, sweating profusely. He glanced at Levi again, seeking for some sort of confirmation. This had to be a joke.

“Who else?” Levi drawled as he approached him with a stack of papers in hand. “You’re the best when it comes to human figures.” Setting the papers down, he fixed Moblit with a blank stare. “How long do you think you’ll take?”

“Uh…” he looked away, eyes searching from something to focus on besides Levi’s face. The papers seemed fine enough – something about the Scout’s ration supplies and Eren’s titan transformations – shit.

“C-Captain, why don’t you just…” Moblit swallowed. Shit, why did _he_ of all people have to get stuck with this? “Why don’t you just ask… ask Hanji to let you see h-him during the experiments?”

Levi clicked his tongue in irritation. “Hanji doesn’t let anyone close to him during her sessions with him. I’m the one assigned to watch over Eren, not her.” Brushing some of the papers aside, Levi plopped himself down on the desk. “He is always exhausted after his experiments are completed and I rarely get to see him except during training when he is working his ass off even more. And besides, I need to submit a report of his health and how he is keeping up,” he eyed Moblit, sizing him up.

“So, what’s your answer?”

“Uhm… erm, I…”

Levi’s lips slightly quirked upwards. “Was that an empty bottle I saw back there in your cupboard?” he said smoothly. “You’re gonna need some help if you don’t want to end up in an early grave by Hanji’s shenanigans,”

Moblit gulped. “I-I can do it soon enough… a day or two?”

Levi slid down the desk, satisfied, and walked towards the door. “I’ll get you the strongest whiskey I can find,” he promised. Then he was gone.

Levi was in the middle of his evening tea when he received his first report from Moblit. With his face colored like a freshly dug beetroot, he quietly handed two pieces of paper to him and left without a word.

Settling comfortably into his armchair, Levi took a delicate sip of his tea – jasmine, brewed to perfection by a certain bright-eyed cadet. Levi mused at the blank side of the papers, jostling the cup in his hand. Then he flipped them over to see what had come out from the bargain.

Moblit had been the _perfect_ choice.

He scrutinized the work of art, marveling at the fine strokes of charcoal. Muscles stretched taut over a broad back, a strong neck, defined shoulder blades – Moblit had captured them all. Biceps and triceps that were always concealed under loose clothing now bare and fully out on display, a soft and slender waist and the lush curves of his behind… _shit._

Levi hurriedly took another sip of his tea, head spinning. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

“Good evening sir,”

Levi shoved the papers into his desk drawer before permitting the cadet to enter inside. The door opened to reveal him, a smile on his face and tray in his hands. “I came to see if you wanted a refill,” Eren gazed at him expectantly.

“Sure,” he tapped the half-full cup. Eren blinked.

“Sir, you haven’t drunk it all yet,”

“Fill it anyway,”

He did. Then he asked, “Is… is something wrong sir? With the tea, I mean,”

Levi shook his head. “It’s fine… I was just distracted,”

“Paperwork?” he put the kettle back on the tray. “Would you like some help?”

“No,” Levi was quick to reply. “It’s nothing Eren. You’re dismissed for the day; go get some rest,”

“Sir –”

“Rest.” Levi ordered, voice curt and sharp. Eren didn’t hesitate to obey and with another smile, he left. The door closed behind him, leaving Levi alone. With his paperwork.

Levi received a second drawing over the course of the next week. Moblit never said anything but dutifully handed his reports over, eyes averted. Eren visited him religiously, always with a soft smile and a tray laden with his cup and a steaming pot of tea. When he left, Levi was alone again, with his paperwork.

This time it was Eren sprawled out on the bed unconscious, judging by the IV tube attached to his forearm. Moblit included these details too; he was the only one allowed with Hanji during her research after all.  
Levi drank in the curves of his abs, all the way to the narrow stretch of skin that disappeared into his briefs. Sharp contours of coal marked his jawline, while messy scrawls formed his hair spread out on the pillow. A little nose, defined eyebrows, and pronounced collarbones, slightly parted lips, the protruding lump that was his Adam’s apple – Levi put the paper down and inhaled.

Another sip.

His cock called out to him, demanding attention. It always demanded attention after he was done with his paperwork. He put his head in his hands, wiping it slowly and raking his sweaty fringe back. Damn it.

A hand slowly reached down to unzip his trousers. He touched it with a finger, testing the waters, breathing sharp and uneven. Levi glanced at the drawing again, imagining Eren lying on the bed the same way underneath him, eyes open though. Green eyes swimming with insatiable need; lips begging and gasping for him. His hands gripping and kneading that ass. That hard yet soft physique, all for him to pleasure and see. His body shook with every stroke of a finger.

Levi dropped his head down to the desk, groaning as his hands worked to give him the attention he needed. It wasn’t enough.

The third drawing found him in the bathroom, sweating profusely with his trousers down to his knees, hands covered in sticky white threads. Breath came in sharp pants, sweat had his shirt sticking to his chest and the orgasm had failed to sate him. Again. Looking at the piece of paper, Levi grimaced.

As bare as he was on his birthday, Eren’s face was turned away in embarrassment. Levi had no idea how Moblit had coaxed him into modeling naked. But he vowed to get the man the finest and best alcohol for his work. The curves and dips of his muscle, those sweet _sweet_ abs that stretched so tightly over his abdomen, thighs that could crush a watermelon between them – the charcoal recorded it all so beautifully. And what lay between those thighs…

Levi turned away, hands working relentlessly. They failed again.

Drawings weren’t enough. He needed the _real_ thing.

“Good evening sir,”

Levi mumbled a reply, unsticking his face from the desk. He had fallen asleep and felt like shit.

Looking at his disgruntled face, Eren chuckled. “I’ve brought something strong,” he said, pouring the dark brown liquid into his cup. Levi watched the steam pool about the surface before it dissipated. Accepting the cup with a grunt, he leaned back into his chair and raised it to take his usual sip. Eren hastily gathered all the papers strewn about his desk and sorted them out, pausing to look at one.

Levi took another sip, eyes absent-mindedly trailing over to Eren. His cheeks were tinted – a rosy hue. How cute.

Eren’s eyes grew wider and wider as he stared at the paper, coloring deeply. Pretty soon, he had turned scarlet from the tip of his ears to his neck. 

“Something wrong?”

He didn’t receive an answer. Levi looked at the paper instead, making out faint outlines of…

_Oh shit. SHIT._

Eren gaped at the paper, all the blood in his body coagulated at his face and neck. With a great swallow, he squeaked something incomprehensible, hands trembling violently.

“Eren.” Levi called, his own voice a few octaves higher. He hastily cleared his throat and said in a more dignified tone, “Hand it over,”

Eren didn’t listen, gawking at the paper like it was the most incredulous thing he had ever found. Then he mumbled in a rush, “Oh, so he wasn’t lying,”

“What?”

Eren looked up, face a flustered mess. If they weren’t caught in such a ridiculous situation, Levi wouldn’t have been able to resist the temptation to reach out and pull his cheeks.  
He inhaled with stupendous effort. Glazed eyes met Levi’s, struggling not to look away. “Moblit… he said, y-you wanted this… for research or something,”

 _Bastard_ , Levi thought.

“I did.” He got up. Placing the miraculously unbroken cup of tea on his desk, he snatched the paper from Eren, giving a quick glimpse as he did so. Shit, it was the one where he was completely nude. Levi tugged on his cravat to hide the heat in his neck.

“Did you really… really want it to check on how well I was holding up?”

“Yes,” Levi lied.

The silence was torturous. Levi hated those. It felt like going to a fancy Survey Corp meeting wearing a ball gown and five layers of corsets.

He took the rest of the papers Eren had neatly arranged and looked for the other drawings. Segregating them, Levi placed the reports in a separate drawer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eren asked mildly.

“Hmm?”

“That you wanted… to check up on my well-being.” His gaze was questioning and curious, but Levi couldn’t ignore the faintest hints of amusement that underlined his eyes.

“You’re always too tired after her experiments,” he mumbled. “Didn’t want to bother you,”

An inhale. “You know I always come when you call. No matter what time or how tired I am. And… Captain, uh…” he squirmed in his chair, hands twisting. “Don’t – don’t you think it’s… inaccurate that – I mean, there’s not much to go about his drawings, is there? You can’t find out the state of my mental health or –”

“You’re right…” Levi complied, the gears in his brain whirring furiously. Damn, if this worked out… “There’s not much I can gather from his drawings, no matter how precise… but the _real_ thing might help,”

He could almost feel the heat waves radiating off Eren. The cadet moistened his lips, pink tongue swiftly darting back inside. “So… this health report is… it’s a very important thing, isn’t it?”

“Very important,” Levi confirmed. “It’s for the greater good,”

“The greater good…” Eren mused. Levi knew that twinkle in his eyes all too well.

“Does that mean I won’t be sleeping in my dungeon tonight?”

“Nope. This is very important,”

“Ah.” Eren got up and walked over to his desk, cheeks still painted scarlet. He felt the cup and frowned. “Your tea has gone cold,”

“Make me another pot then, will you?”

Eren was out at once, the door closing behind him with a small ‘thud’. Levi was alone with his paperwork.

 _But first_ , he promised with his eyes lingering a tad too long on the immaculate sketch,

First, he had to find Moblit the _best_ whiskey in all three walls.


End file.
